


About Time

by notjustmom



Series: Valentine's Day 2019 [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: First Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Day 1:“The course of true love never did run smooth.” -Wm. Shakespearefirst kissred





	About Time

Holmes opens his eyes and turns his head just enough so he can see that Watson, his Watson is sitting in the chair next to his bed. His head is propped up on his hand and he is sound asleep, but it appears he hasn't slept in days. Holmes clears his throat and lets out an involuntary gasp.

"Watson?" His voice is broken, barely a whisper and he watches as Watson blinks at him then the most beautiful smile graces the familiar features, there is a red gash on his cheek, and a bruise over his left eye, but Holmes can't recall when he's ever seen anyone so truly breathtaking.

"Holmes." The smile vanishes and Watson gets up from his chair. Holmes is afraid he's going to leave, this time for good, and he can't think of a thing to do or say to stop him. "Moron."

"Been called worse," Holmes manages to smile at his friend, then draws in a painful breath as Watson moves closer and takes Holmes' non-bandaged hand in his and brushes his lips over the battered knuckles. "Watson -"

"Shh. Just rest. You need to rest."

"You did get him?"

"Yes, I got him."

"Good." Holmes squeezes Watson's fingers lightly, then lifts his hand to the gash on his friend's face, and watches in surprise as Watson's eyes close and he leans into it. There is a moment of silence then Watson turns his head and presses a kiss to Holmes' wrist and he can't help the whimper that escapes.

"Too much?"

"No. Promise you won't-"

"I won't leave you, I promise."

Holmes nods his head and drifts off to sleep again.


End file.
